


The Other Phil

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A kind of d/s feel, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Come play, Crying During Sex, Dan is really desperate, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi Public Sex, Top Phil Lester, beard!phil, dan really loves dick, holy wow guys, how do you tag everything, i probably forgot something, i should also warn for loud dan lol, idk why or how it got so dirty, it's all consensual by the way, it's in front of an open window whatever, its really just dan and phil having sex, talk of public sex, talk of sharing, the ladies too though, this is so smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Phil has a beard and barely looks like himself anymore, so Phil decides to meet Dan at a bar and pretend to be a stranger to fulfill one of Dan's fantasies.





	The Other Phil

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this all since phil mentioned wanting to grow a beard in dream daddy yesterday. i need a hobby.

Dan woke up just after eleven and walked into the kitchen. He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his hoody. He didn’t care what Phil said about it. Wearing a hoody and just your pants was cozy.

Phil was already in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He was sipping coffee from Dan’s NASA mug. He was dressed for the day—black jeans, corgi button-up—like usual. Even still, each day, he was looking more and more different from the man Dan had been with for years now. 

Dan rubbed Phil’s light-brown beard with his knuckles. It had grown out about half an inch, full and thick, but at least Phil kept it well-trimmed. 

“You’re seriously keeping this thing?” Dan asked.

Phil glared at him, but passed Dan the coffee he’d already poured him. “Why? Don’t you like it?” 

Dan wasn’t one hundred percent sure how he felt yet, but since Phil had embraced the beard, he’d also embraced his natural hair color too, which Dan definitely appreciated. “I do, but sometimes it’s like waking up with a strange man in my house.”

“Knowing you, you might like that.” Phil gave Dan a look. _Cheeky fuck._

“I tell you one fantasy and you never let it go.” Once Dan had confessed to Phil a weird sexual fantasy of being fucked by a stranger. Just someone with big rough hands who’d fuck him, hard and rough, and then forget about him. Dan had only ever been with two people and he’d loved them both, so he wondered sometimes what casual sex would be like.

“You’ve told me plenty of fantasies,” Phil chuckled. “And like I said, you can do whatever you want as long as I can watch.”

Dan smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I’m pretty sure that in reality if anyone else actually tried to touch me I’d scream and slap them.”

“Well, bearded Phil works out very well for you doesn’t it, then?” Phil lowered his voice. “I mean, I barely look like myself and you have a stranger kink you’d never want to fulfill with an actual stranger.”

“Are you serious?” Dan’s mouth fell open a little. 

Phil shrugged. “You know that boutique hotel on the corner? They just opened a sushi bar and I’d be there tonight if you wanted to find out if I’m serious.”

Dan was speechless, which was rare, and didn’t seem to bother Phil, who simply leaned over and pecked Dan on the mouth.

“Alright, I’ve got videos to edit.” Phil pushed himself off the counter and walked away.

They’d certainly explored some kinks over the years, but sex with a fake stranger wasn’t something they’d tried before. Dan took another sip of his coffee and smiled. Tonight was going to be awesome. 

. . . 

Around midday, Phil claimed he had some errands to run and left the apartment. Dan had finished up working on a video—and he did a little writing too—a secret fiction project he was obsessed with but terrified to tell anyone about. And then, when it became clear Phil wasn’t coming home, Dan got dressed in a nice pair of black trousers that showed off just a little of his ankles and his new sweater. It was thin and grey and obscenely expensive. He grabbed his wallet and called a cab to take him to the sushi bar.

It was a dimly lit place with minimalistic decor and a black and gold aesthetic Dan actually really liked. When he didn’t immediately see Phil, he sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of white wine. A few moments later, someone sat beside him.

It was strange because even though he’d been expecting Phil, it had taken a moment for him to realize that this _was_ Phil. He was wearing a blue suit and tie—like he was a business man or something—and he had different glasses too. They were more round than his usual pair, and a turtleshell brown. His natural hair was pushed back and swept to the side in a small quiff. He stroked his beard.

Phil looked over at him and smiled. “Nice night, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s cloudy though. Might rain.”

“It won’t, trust me.”

Dan’s lips curled into a smirk. “Now why should I trust you? I don't even know you.”

“You don’t have to trust me, but I do know about the weather.”

“You do?”

“I’m a meterologist.” He eyed Dan through those unfamiliar glasses. “You look rather trendy. What do you do?”

Dan fought the urge to chuckle at this. Apparently, Phil was going all in with the roleplay. Dan considered coming up with a fake job for himself, but he kind of liked the idea of Dan, as he was, meeting this hot, meteorologist stranger. “I make online video.”

“Oh…anything I would have seen?” Phil asked with a sly grin.

“You’re a little out of my demographic.”

Phil looked him up and down. “I don’t know about that.”

 _Oh, Phil. Come on._ “I’m not a porn star!” Dan’s voice cracked and got a little too loud. The bartender gave him a look.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to assume.”

“That’s alright. You think after all these years I’d know what online video sounds like to strangers. I make YouTube videos.”

The bartender came by and Phil ordered his own glass of wine. “I’m Phil, by the way.”

A smile tugged at Dan’s cheeks. “Dan. You know I’ve got a good friend named Phil.”

“Good for him. Phil’s a solid name.” 

Dan almost broke character. He had to bite his lip not to because _for the millionth time, we’re not naming our future child Phil Jr._

“Nice to meet you, Phil,” Dan said.

“Well, I’m getting pretty hungry. You want to take our drinks and get a table?”

After a sip of his wine, Dan glanced over at this Phil that barely looked like Phil— this faux-stranger—and said, “I don’t see why not.”

They got a table of two in a secluded corner and ordered more wine and enough sushi rolls for both of them. 

“So, you must be pretty famous then. I mean, meeting Nick Jonas, after all.”

Dan gave Phil a look. “Yeah and it will haunt me until the day I die, that I’ll never know what he wanted when he said, ‘hey buddy, you in London’.”

“Your life sounds tragic.”

“Oh, it is. You should have seen the way I acted around the cast of The Hunger Games.”

Phil smiled. “In all honesty, your life actually sounds exciting.”

“I don’t know. Being not famous has it perks too. I mean, not that I’m famous, but anonymity you know, it can be nice. So tell me about your quiet life as a meteorologist.”

“Well, it’s like you said. It’s quiet. I have a little house with a garden and a corgi named Miles.”

“You have a corgi? I’d love a dog but I live in apartment and it’s a no go with the landlord.”

“And you must travel a lot.”

Dan nodded. “But I’ve been thinking about settling down a bit. Little house with a garden and a corgi sound nice, actually.”

“It can get lonely, though. Just me and my houseplants.”

“And Miles the Corgi.”

“Right. Can’t forget about Miles.”

As the night went on, their conversation shifted from questions about their lives to something a little flirty, a little sexy.

Phil had scooted closer to Dan in the circular booth. Not too close because the world of their fantasy wouldn’t stop curious onlookers from taking pictures or telling stories if they happened to recognize Dan and Phil—but closer. Close enough.

Phil touched Dan’s finger that was sliding up and down the wine glass stem. “You have beautiful hands you know that,” Phil whispered.

A shiver ran Dan’s spine. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “Is that?” He tapped on Dan’s fingernail.

Dan had almost forgotten about that. The other day he’d been sitting around bored and decided to paint his nails with clear glitter. He didn’t do it often, but he did enjoy it when he did. He honestly he liked the soft sparkle. It contrasted well with the harsh blacks he normally wore. Dan nodded. “Yeah, do you like it?”

“It’s pretty. It suits you.” Phil had a naturally deep voice. He’d raise it a few octaves for videos and radio, but he had let it settle nice and low for Dan tonight. 

“You want to know a secret?”

“Tell me.”

“I’ve never been with a man who has a beard.” This was actually, surprisingly true. The beard had grown in fast, and they’d been busy over the last several weeks. God, Dan suddenly realized, it had been too long since they’d fucked. 

“I have,” Phil said.

Dan squirmed in the booth. He actually had no idea whether or not this was true. Phil had been with a few men before Dan. Dan had only ever been with Phil. 

“What’s it like?” Dan asked quietly, trying to sound innocent. 

“Feels nice. Nice and rough. The burn it leaves behind on your cheeks and neck…between your legs. God, Dan. It’s so good.”

Dan’s eyes fluttered shut as he imagined all the places Phil could drag that beard across his body. “Maybe I’ll find out someday.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Phil reached over under the table and ran his hand over Dan’s thigh. They shouldn’t be doing this in public, but Dan couldn’t bring himself to stop it.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan swallowed. He didn’t want to get hard in public but it was already happening. “You want to go back to my place?”

 

Dan unlocked the front door and let them in. He turned on the lights. “Make yourself at home.” He knew Phil well enough to know the irony wouldn’t be lost on him. This was his home as much as it was Dan’s. “Can I take your jacket?”

Phil slipped out of the blue suit jacket and handed it to Dan. “Nice flat, you have,” Phil said as he walked ahead into the living room. “The curved walls must make it hard to hang pictures though.”

Dan hung the jacket up. “Yeah, we didn’t think it all the way through.”

Hands in his pockets, Phil turned back and looked at him. He’d rolled up his white shirt sleeves and loosened his tie just a little. “Who’s we?”

“Just me and my roommate. The friend I told you about.”

“The other Phil.”

Dan nervously touched the back of his neck. Why did he feel so nervous? This wasn't an actual stranger. This was the love of his life, just in a beard and a well-tailored suit Dan never seen before. _Oh well._ He was too deep in this role-play now to question it. “Uh, that’s the one.”

“So, Dan,” Phil took a step closer to him. “When will your roommate get back in?”

“Not sure. But I think we have the place to ourselves tonight.”

“I guess that’s for the best because I’m not sure how your roommate would feel if he walked in on what I plan to do to you tonight. What do you think, Dan? Would he be annoyed or would be jealous?”

“I don’t—”

“Tell me,” Phil whispered as he stepped closer. “You ever let the other Phil fuck you?”

Dan swallowed, tensing, as he decided how to play this. “Yeah.”

Phil placed a hand on Dan’s face, ran it down his neck. “So he wouldn’t like this would he? If he came in here and saw me touching you?” Phil’s hand was sliding down Dan’s sweater. “Or maybe he would? Maybe he’d like it? Maybe he’d like to see what you look like hanging off some other man’s cock? Maybe he’d walk up and join us.” Phil’s hand slid over Dan’s belt buckle to his hard cock. _When did I get hard?_

“ _Phi—“_ Dan whined and Phil immediately cut him off.

“Would you like that if your flatmate joined us? You could let him fuck your mouth while I fucked your ass.” Phil squeezed Dan’s dick.

Dan whimpered. He couldn’t believe Phil’s mouth tonight. Phil could get dirty, but this was a whole different level. He made a mental note to role-play with Phil more often.

“Or we could split you open on both our cocks? I bet you could take it. Would you want that, Dan? Tell me the truth.”

He shut his eyes, feeling Phil’s hand rubbing him through his trousers and imagining how it would feel to be fucked by two cocks at once  “Yes.”

Phil dropped his hand away from Dan’s aching dick. “We’ll just have to hope the other Phil comes walking in through that door then, won’t we?” He turned toward the windows. Dan was only now realizing he’d left them open and that people could see inside if they were really looking. 

“You have a great view, Dan.”

Dan shuffled forward, his rock hard cock making it hard to move. “It’s one of the reasons we picked the place.”

Phil unbuckled his trousers and unzipped the fly. When he pulled his cock out right in front of the open window, Dan almost had a heart attack.

“It’s—what are you—people will see…” Dan sputtered.

“Let them. You’re moving soon anyway, aren’t you?” Phil kept jerking himself in front of the window.

“Uh, yeah, but—”

“Come over here and give your neighbors a farewell performance.”

Dan’s instinct was to resist, to tell Phil that he was crazy and to fuck off. It wouldn’t be the first time. The first time was when Phil wanted to fuck Dan in the bathroom when they went to visit Dan’s mom for her birthday. But Dan wasn’t running on instinct tonight. He was running on want.

He dropped to his knees.

“Fuck,” Phil whispered.

Dan smirked. He loved when he could surprise Phil, but Phil quickly turned it back around. He patted Dan’s cheek with his hard cock, then hit the other cheek with it even harder, then he took it and traced it over Dan’s lips.

“You have perfect lips, you know that?”

Dan had a way of sucking cock. At least, Phil’s, seeing as it was the only one he’d ever had. He had a deep, fast, practiced rhythm guaranteed to get him a mouth full of come in just a couple minutes. But this wasn’t Phil exactly, and Dan didn’t want to treat him like he was. Dan took in the tip just that and sucked on it.

Phil slid fingers into Dan’s curls and tugged. “More.”

Dan just took in a little more, then ran his lips down the side and licked at Phil’s dick.

“That’s—that’s…”

Dan knew Phil wanted to say that’s different, but he was also hoping he wanted to say it was good. That different could be good.

“You can go slow, that’s good, but go deeper. I want to fuck your throat.”

Dan tensed. Because Dan usually sucked cock fast and hard, deep throating never really worked, but if he went slow, maybe just maybe, he would get to bury his nose in Phil’s dark curls.

He took a deep breath and sunk slower and slower, feeling his lips stretch. The tip of Phil’s cock hit his gag reflex. He started to sputter, but Phil held his head in place. Dan would just have to adjust. Dan was a shaking, whimpering mess by the time he could fully breathe again.

Dan slid down just a little further and felt the rough hairs against his nose and he started to swallow.

“ _Jesus, fuck.”_ Phil said, his legs slipping a little. He caught his balance on the glass. 

That was when Dan remembered where he was—on his knees, mouth stuffed full of cock, in front of a window. They were too high up for anyone to make out their faces, but their silhouettes would be clear. What was happening would be clear.

“Everyone can see you, can’t they?”

Dan couldn’t really speak but he hummed around Phil’s dick. 

Phil started fucking Dan’s mouth. “You like that. You’re such a performer and you know how pretty you are. How much people want you. Doesn’t matter their gender, they want you. How could they not. You’re so soft and pretty. And you love showing off for them, huh?”

Dan nodded, feeling tears start to leak from his eyes.

Phil gripped Dan’s hair and tugged back, pulling him off Phil’s cock. He ran a thumb over Dan’s lips. “Your lips swell up nice and pretty after they get fucked, don’t they?” 

They did. There had been more than once where he’d sucked Phil off before some video or live show, and then spent the whole time feeling self conscious about his lips. How full and pink they were.

Phil coaxed Dan to his feet. “I can’t believe I didn’t even have to kiss you to get you to suck my dick. You just like cock that much?”

Dan started to lean in because Phil’s mouth looked delicious and Dan wanted to feel that rough beard scratching his soft cheeks. 

Phil ducked away from Dan’s kiss and whispered in his ear, “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Tell me how much you like cock.”

Dan felt his face flush. This was just Phil. Not an actual stranger, but Phil actually knew how tough this was for Dan, even now. Even after being with the same man for eight years. That was easier because that was about love. He'd have fallen in love with Phil regardless of gender, regardless of almost anything. There was no denying Phil and Dan knew it. But this was harder for Dan for some reason. To accept that it wasn't just Phil. It was _men._

He liked their broad shoulders. Their long, thick fingers. Their stubble. Their deep, strong voices. And yes, he liked their cocks. 

“It feels so good. In my mouth, my ass. So good. God, I want it.”

Without warning, Phil was kissing him, a hand on his neck, a tongue in his mouth. It was hot—full of steam—and Dan was tugging on Phil’s tie and Phil’s hands were under Dan’s sweater.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Dan managed between desperate, wet kisses. 

“Or I could just take you out on this balcony.” Phil spun Dan around and pressed him to the glass. He shoved his hand down Dan’s pants and tugged on his cock a few times before letting go. Dan let out a sharp, loud whine. 

Phil continued, “I could take you out on the balcony and make you hold onto the railing. I could pull your pants down right there, right outside with the night air on your ass and finger you open where everyone could see.”

“Phil, no.” It wasn’t a real no. Phil knew that. They had their words and their rules and they knew each other so well that it was always good, always safe. And right now Dan felt like he’d go out on that balcony, even if it scared him.

“Hush,” Phil said. “I could take you right out there and fuck you. Where everyone could watch. I know you like that. People watching. But I don’t know…if they saw you like that, I don’t know how they’d resist. They’d want you too.”

Dan let out a whine. “Oh, God.”

“They’d want a piece of that pretty little ass and you’d let them have it wouldn’t you? Maybe I should do that. Maybe I should invite some of the neighbors up here. You wouldn’t even have to see who they were. They’d just come in one after the other and fuck your ass. You wouldn’t care who they were as long as you had a cock inside you.”

Dan was whimpering and hard as hell and he couldn’t get his hands on his dick so he was trying to rub himself against the glass.

Phil bit Dan’s ear. “You know what else we could do? We could invite some women up here too. You could fuck them while I fuck you. It’s been awhile for you, I’ll bet. Since you got to sink your cock into a soft pussy, since you got to hold tits in your hands.” 

Dan kept pressing himself harder to the window, aching for more friction. It had been awhile. A little over eight years to be exact and while he didn’t actually ever want to be with anyone that wasn’t Phil, he definitely thought about it sometimes, about what it would be like to have a pretty girl in his bed again. 

“You know you could do that, don't you? You could walk into a room and get any girl you wanted. I’d love to watch you do it actually. Watch you steal away a girl from some gym bro with steroid muscles. Everybody wants you, Dan. Everybody.” That was Phil talking, actual Phil. He liked to remind Dan how incredibly wanted he was. 

Phil spun Dan back around and kissed him hard. Dan pushed back, tugging on Phil’s tie. He needed it off. He needed all of it off. 

“Never mind,” Phil said between fervent kisses, returning to character. “I want you upstairs. I want to fuck you in your bed and I want you to be as loud as you want.”

That went straight to Dan’s cock because normally Phil tried to keep him quiet. That was hot in its own way. Phil putting fingers in his mouth for Dan to suck on instead of shouting. Phil putting a hand over his mouth or sometimes, when he was really out of control, Phil would slap him. He knew just the right amount of force—the amount that Dan loved. 

Phil would shut Dan up with his cock sometimes too, even outside the bedroom. There had been more than once in their relationship where Dan had gotten really upset and anxious and trapped in a loud, spiral diatribe that just made him more anxious and more upset. Phil would have enough and just pull his cock out and put it in Dan’s mouth. Dan would grumble and go on for a few moments, but eventually he’d settle down and just suck Phil’s dick instead of fall apart. So Phil telling Dan to be loud was actually a big, fucking deal. 

Dan went wild, clawing to get the rest of Phil’s clothes off, attacking him with kisses on his neck, his ears. And the beard…Dan adored that rough scratch of it moving all over his body, onto his nipple as Phil pushed that sweater up and off. Dan let out a loud shout, “Phiiiil, Phil. Yes, oh God.”

Phil just looked up at Dan and smiled.

They hurried upstairs in a violent flurry. Crashing into walls, knocking off the few pictures they were able to hang on the walls. They broke at least two candles on the way.

Phil shoved Dan through the bedroom door and rushed back into him, while Dan fumbled for the light. He managed to flip it on just before Phil lifted him off his feet, pinned him against the curved wall. Dan wrapped his ankles around Phil’s sunk his hands in soft, natural hair as Phil sucked bruises on his neck.

“P-phil, be careful.”

“Why? You don’t want your viewers to see this—all the marks I leave behind.”

Dan whined. “Yeah, _god, shit,_ they’ll think it’s the other Phil.”

Phil stopped kissing Dan’s neck, lifted his face to look Dan in the eye as he thrust their cocks together slowly. Their breaths came hot and slow, mouths just an inch apart. His eyes were dark, his face serious, “Let them,” Phil growled. 

With a sharp gasp, Dan crashed their mouths together. The words _let them_ rattling around in Dan’s head. Dan and been more open about things, Phil had been hesitant. They’d been on slightly different pages for a year now, but they’d read each others pages and accepted them. Until this moment, Dan had no idea that ‘let them’ would be the two sexiest words ever spoken. 

Suddenly, Dan was being lifted, dropped back on the bed, and, in one smooth movement, flipped onto his stomach. Phil was tugging down his pants and Dan helped to kick them off. Phil’s warm hands grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them apart.

Then there were lips against his opening, a tongue licking over the rim. 

“Phil! Oh God. Yes!” Dan knew he was being loud, knew the neighbors could hear and Phil had ruined him because all he could think was ‘let them’. 

The longer Phil kissed and licked, the more his beard rubbed on Dan’s fragile skin. He could feel the scratch and burn. He'd never felt anything like it, and it felt wrong—the good kind of wrong. 

“You’re gonna be so red tomorrow. I’m sorry I won’t be around to see what I did to you.” Phil sucked on his hole again, pressing the tip of his tongue inside.

Dan squirmed and yelped, scratching at the bed sheets. In their lives, this was actually one of things they did most often. Even though it had been the thing Dan had been most scared of when they’d gotten together. They’d fucked around and they’d actually fucked, but usually in dim lights, reaching down with careful fingers. But rimming was intimate in a way he hadn’t experienced before. Dan would never forget how hard he was shaking that first time. How gently Phil sat their stroking Dan’s bare legs he was terrified to open. Phil had just kissed Dan’s knees and reminded him over and over that Dan didn’t have to do anything he didn't want to do, but he had wanted to. So, eventually, Dan had covered his eyes, blushing hard, and opened his legs. Phil had spread his cheeks, just like he did today, and called him beautiful. Then he kissed him there, and eight years later, Phil hadn’t stopped kissing him there. Any chance they got, it seemed, Phil was between his legs, eating him out and Dan wasn’t complaining.

He wasn’t complaining now either as the beard burned his thighs and ass, as Phil slipped a whole finger up there with nothing but spit.

Dan literally screamed, and Phil hesitated.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Dan scrambled to say, his voice still a few octaves too high.

Phil kept on fingering Dan and licking around his own fingers as Dan whined and whimpered a litany of _Phil, God, fuck, harder, more._

In an instant, Phil flipped Dan onto his back. Phil stood there over him, completely naked and jacking his cock. “Maybe I should just finish like this. Just come all over your cock and balls and let you use it as lube to jack yourself off. Or I could come all over your face. God, I bet you look pretty with come on your face.”

Dan blushed because he knew Phil loved he way he looked with come on his face. He had a lot of pictures to testify to it. They’d never been reckless enough to take those photos with their phones, but hell, that’s what a Poloroid camera was for. Imagine if the fans knew that was actually what was in Phil’s bedside drawer—photographs of Dan with Phil’s jizz all over his face, dripping off his lips, off his tongue.

“Please,” Dan begged too loudly. 

“Please what? Come on your face?”

Dan shook his head. “No. Fuck me. Fuck me!” That was the fantasy after all. Being dicked down hard and rough by a stranger.

“Okay,” Phil said and pulled Dan toward him, toward the edge of the bed. “Just let me get a condom.”

A condom? They hadn’t bought or used a condom since 2010. “Don’t have any. Fuck me bare. Just do it.” Dan was a wreck at this point, not thinking of anything but wanting a cock buried deep inside him.

Phil slapped his cheek, pretty hard, good hard, but Dan yelped. He hadn’t been expecting him.

“The fu—“

Phil slapped him again. Harder. Just the right side of pain. “What the fuck are you thinking? You’re just going to let a stranger fuck you without a condom.”

“Don’t care,” Dan said, knowing what was coming, wanting it to come. 

Phil slapped Dan again.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” He rubbed at his cheek.

“Good.” Phil reached into the trousers he’d left on the floor, pulled out his wallet and a condom wrapper. He opened it with his teeth, then held it out to Dan. “Put it on me.”

Dan sat up a little and took the condom. It had been a long time since he’d smelled that latex and felt the slimy rubber on his fingers. He started to push it onto Phil’s cock and there was something incredibly, fucking hot about it. About how different it would feel.

Phil’s fingers threaded into Dan’s curls and pulled him up for a kiss. It was long, hot and Phil’s tongue was filling up his mouth, his beard rubbing against Dan’s cheek and chins, all his focus was on that one, blisteringly hot kiss that Dan hadn’t realized what Phil was doing. Kneeling onto the bed, lining his cock up, and, in one swift move, Phil buried himself balls deep in Dan’s ass.

Dan shouted, falling forward onto Phil as his legs gave out. Phil’s arms wrapped around him and held him up. The condom had been lubricated but other than that, there’d been no lube and Phil had barely fingered him open. It was… _intense._

“Phil, Phil, God, Phil,” Dan whimpered in Phil’s ear. It was so much, not too much, but a lot, and a few tears slipped out of Dan’s eyes and rolled down his cheeks. It wasn’t a surprise Dan cried a lot—in general—and with sex.

Sometimes crying was what would get him sex. Dan would just have a really overwhelming day and the tears would start and he wouldn’t be able to stop them. In moments like that what Dan needed was to not be alone, and nothing made him feel less alone, than Phil’s dick inside him. Phil would just spoon behind a curled up Dan, press inside and softly fuck him. Dan would usually just keep crying as Phil whispered sweet words into his ears, or sometimes he’d say nothing, and Dan wouldn’t even get hard, but Phil would kiss his neck and come inside him and even if Dan was still scared he’d feel better.

“Ready?” Phil asked.

“Yes,” Dan said, nodding against his neck. He was ready for the completion of his fantasy. He wanted to be fucked and he wanted to be fucked hard. Fucked like he was someone Phil didn’t love at all.

“Good,” Phil said and shoved Dan back against the bed as he slipped off to stand again. He held Dan’s thighs over his hips and just pounded hard into his ass. Dan kept waiting for Phil to reach down and jack him off, but he didn’t move to touch Dan at all other than to hold his thighs so he could pound harder and faster. _Fuck this is hot._

Dan wrapped his hand around his own dick and started to jack himself off. Phil hit that spot inside him that sent pleasure bolting through him, making Dan shout.

He couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop the sharp, whined words bursting from his lips. “Fuck, yes, fuck me harder!! Oh god. Fuck me.” Dan was writhing on the bed, writhing on Phil’s cock.

“Shit, Dan. You’re so pretty, so desperate. The way you just beg for it, beg for cock. It’s incredible. You’re incredible.”

Dan wondered if Phil was going to start letting him be loud when they fucked sometimes. They’d always kept quiet for logistical reasons, but now Phil was letting Dan just unravel for him and maybe Phil was finding he kind of liked it.

The words well away as they grew closer and closer. Until, Dan was close enough to say.

“Going to come. Oh god, oh god!” He screamed so hard his throat burned as his orgasm coursed through him. His sore rim was clenching around Phil’s cock as his own dick shot streaks of come all over his chest, neck and even up onto his lip.

“That’s right. Come on my cock. There you go. That’s it.”

It was pretty common that Dan came before Phil, usually long enough before that Phil could fuck him for a while when Dan was soft. For some reason, Phil loved Dan’s soft cock. He’d hold it in his hands and call it small and pretty before finishing in Dan’s ass. But that was Phil and this was the other Phil. 

Phil pulled out, stripped off the condom, jerked himself a couple times and did exactly what he threatened to do earlier—he came all over Dan’s cock and balls with a loud grunt.

Phil paused for a moment, taking a few breaths, then pulled away to start putting his clothes back on.

“Y-you’re not staying the night?”

Phil zipped up his trousers. “Got work early tomorrow. Besides, I got what i wanted from you.”

Dan’s mouth dropped open a little, surprised at Phil’s words. He was still completely in character 

Phil picked up his shoes in one hand and wiped his other hand over the come on Dan’s dick. He spread it across Dan’s face. “God, you’re dirty. Go clean yourself up.”

With that, Phil walked out, leaving Dan alone in the bedroom. Dan just lay there, letting what happened wash over him. When his thoughts finally formed something coherent, they sounded like _holy fucking hell that was hot as shit but I miss Phil._

Eventually, Dan crawled out of bed and hopped in a quick shower. He climbed under the covers and was drifting off to sleep when he felt the other side of the bed sink down. His eyes fluttered open.

It was Phil, of course. But the beard was gone and he was smiling.

Dan stroked Phil’s smooth cheek. “You shaved it? I thought you liked it.”

“It was alright, and what we just did, was fucking hot,” Phil said, “but I don’t want to be a stranger to you.”

Dan smiled and scooted closer, curling into Phil’s arms. This, this simple reality, would always be a thousand times better than even the best fantasy. 

 


End file.
